1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a heat dissipation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of an electronic component of an electronic device, such as a high speed signal interface of a server, a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the high speed signal interface to prevent unstable operation or damage to the high speed signal interface. Typically, the heat is dissipated to the surrounding air of the high speed signal interface, and the heat is conducted out of the server by the system fans. However dissipation heat to the air of the enclosure is slow and inefficient.